Wayward Revelation Main Villains
Throughout the story, these are all the main and secondary villains that play as obstacles for our heroes. Sometimes the secondary villains are introduced first and may seem as the main villain when the Season's true villain arrives in later to be the sole villain leading up to the end of the Season. Secondary also act as allies for the main villains or antagonize the character. Heritage (Season 1) * Main Villains: Michael and Kings of Hell * Secondary Villains: Angels and Demons Michael (Ryan Guzman).jpg|Michael (Fifth Archangel/Archangel of Valor) Lucifer (Viggo Mortensen).jpg|Lucifer (Satanist/King of Hell of Pride) Beelzebub (Benedict Cumberbatch).jpg|Beelzebub (Satanist/King of Hell of Gluttony) Asmodeus (Jack Yang).jpg|Asmodeus (Prince of Hell/King of Hell of Lust) Leonard (Peter Facinelli).jpg|Leonard (Duke of Hell/King of Hell of Envy) Amon (Richard Madden).jpg|Amon (Count of Hell/King of Hell of Wrath) Mammon (Jamie Dornan).jpg|Mammon (Count of Hell/King of Hell of Greed) Belphegor (Tyler Posey).jpg|Belphegor (Marquis of Hell/King of Hell of Sloth) Angels (Wayward Revelation).jpg|Angels (Messengers of God) Demons (Wayward Revelation).jpg|Demons (Corrupted Fallen Angels) Reverse Fall (Season 2) * Main Villains: Samyaza and Azazel * Secondary Villains: Lilith, Grigoris, Demons (Demonic Hybrids), Monsters, Witches, Deities, Fairies Samyaza (Theo James).jpg|Samyaza (First Dominion/Leader of Grigoris) Azazel (Michael Fassbender).jpg|Azazel (Second Dominion/Prince of Hell/Right-Hand of Samyaza) Lilith (Anna Hopkins).jpg|Lilith (Mother of Demons/Lesser Satanist/Original Vampire) Grigoris (Wayward Revelation).jpg|Grigoris (Fallen Dominions) Betzalel (Chace Crawford).jpg|Betzalel (Firstborn of Samael/Demonic Hybrid) Mazikeen (Lesley-Ann Brandt).jpg|Mazikeen (Queen of Lilims/Demonic Hybrid) Alastor (Christopher Heyerdahl).jpg|Alastor (Hell's Grand Torturer/Demonic Hybrid) Af (Chris Hemsworth).jpg|Af (Angel of Anger/Demonic Hybrid) Hemah (Chris Pratt).jpg|Hemah (Angel of Wrath/Demonic Hybrid) Astaroth (Eiza Gonzalez).jpg|Astaroth (First Succubus/Demonic Hybrid) Samhain (Don McManus).png|Samhain (Ruler of Halloween/Demonic Hybrid) Monsters (Wayward Revelation).jpg|Monsters (Children of Adam and Eve) Witches (Wayward Revelation).jpg|Witches (Students of Esu) Deities (Wayward Revelation).jpg|Deities (Descendants of Chaos) Fairies (Wayward Revelation).jpeg|Fairies (Creations of Heka) Gate to Purgatory (Season 3) * Main Villains: Adam, Eve, Primal Beasts (Ziz, Behemoth and Leviathan) and Verchiel * Secondary Villains: First Beasts (Raptors, Golems and Leviaths), Alphas (Alduin, Niklaus, Viktor, Lycaon, and Dracula), Deities, Monsters, and Demons Adam (Iain De Caestecker).jpg|Adam (Biblical Adam/Father of All Monsters) Eve (Elizabeth Henstridge).jpg|Eve (Biblical Eve/Mother of All Monsters) Ziz (Freddie Highmore).jpg|Ziz (Lord of Skies/Primal Beast) Behemoth (Dave Franco).jpg|Behemoth (Lord of Earth/Primal Beast) Leviathan (Pierre Niney).jpg|Leviathan (Lord of Seas/Primal Beast) Verchiel (Carl Beukes).jpg|Verchiel (High-Ranking Power/The Destroyer of Nephilims) Raptors (Wayward Revelation).jpg|Raptors (First Beasts/Children of Ziz) Golems (Wayward Revelation).jpg|Golems (First Beasts/Children of Behemoth) Leviaths (Wayward Revelation).jpg|Leviaths (First Beasts/Children of Leviathan) Alduin (Anthony Head).jpg|Alduin (Alpha Dragon/First Converted Monster) Niklaus (Joseph Morgan).png|Niklaus (Alpha Vaewolf/First Hybrid) Viktor (Bill Nighy).jpg|Viktor (Alpha Wendigo/Last Alpha) Lycaon (Michael Sheen).jpg|Lycaon (Alpha Werewolf/Earthborn) Dracula (Luke Evans).jpg|Dracula (Alpha Vampire/Former King of Wallachia) Deities (Wayward Revelation).jpg|Deities (Descendants of Chaos) Monsters (Wayward Revelation).jpg|Monsters (Children of Adam and Eve) Demons (Wayward Revelation).jpg|Demons (Corrupted Fallen Angels) Now, we're all falling apart (Season 4) * Main Villains: Sandalphon, Appolyon, Nachiel and Sorath * Secondary Villains: Empyrean Army and Pandemonium Army Sandalphon (Emma Stone).jpg|Sandalphon (Third Seraphim/Fallen Angel) Appolyon (James McAvoy).jpg|Appolyon (Raziel's Body/Darkest Offspring of Annihilation) Nachiel (Jared Padalecki).jpg|Nachiel (Guardian of Heaven's Gates/Leader of Empyrean Army) Sorath (Jensen Ackles).jpg|Sorath (Guardian of Hell's Gates/Leader of Pandemonium Army) Empyrean Army.jpg|Empyrean Army (Servants of Nachiel) Pandemonium Army.jpg|Pandemonium Army (Servants of Sorath) Apocalypse Now (Season 5) * Main Villains: Lucifer (First Beast/The Devil), Carl Smith (Second Beast/Antichrist) and Ezekiel (Third Beast/The False Prophet) * Secondary Villains: Armageddon, Satan, Sandalphon, Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, Grigoris, Demons, Cain, Cerberus, Ramsey, Seven Deadly Sins and Hell Wraiths Lucifer (Viggo Mortensen).jpg|Lucifer (Satanist/The First Beast/The Devil) Carl Smith (Chris Wood).jpg|Carl Smith (Human/The Second Beast/Antichrist) Ezekiel (Jared Leto).jpg|Ezekiel (Grigori/The Third Beast/The False Prophet) Armageddon (Wentworth Miller).jpg|Armageddon (Darkest Offspring of Conclusion/Second Darkest Offspring) Satan (Jonathan Bennet).jpg|Satan (Satanist/Killer of Architects) Sandalphon (Emma Stone).jpg|Sandalphon (Third Seraphim/Fallen Angel) Maveth (Julian Richings).jpg|Maveth (Pale Horseman/Conceptual Incarnation of Life and Death) Famine (Alex Pettyfer).jpg|Famine (Black Horseman/Younger Horseman of Satiety and Famine) Michael (Logan Lerman).jpg|War (Red Horseman/Younger Horseman of Peace and War) Pestilence (Matt Lanter).jpg|Pestilence (Green Horseman/Younger Horseman of Health and Pestilence) Grigoris (Wayward Revelation).jpg|Grigoris (Fallen Dominions) Demons (Wayward Revelation).jpg|Demons (Corrupted Fallen Angels) Cain (Idris Elba).jpg|Cain (Original Vampire/Firstborn of Adam and Eve) Cerberus (Casey Deidrick).jpg|Cerberus (Original Hellhound/Father of all Hellhounds) Ramsey (Teri Hatcher).jpg|Ramsey (Original Hellhound/Mother of all Hellhounds) Seven Deadly Sins (Wayward Revelation).png|Seven Deadly Sins (Servants of Chernabog) Hell Wraiths (Wayward Revelation).jpg|Hell Wraiths (Tortured Human Souls) Makes the Clock reverse (Season 6) * Main Villains: Nox * Secondary Villains: Time Wraiths Nox (Benjamin Pascal).jpg|Nox (Time Keeper/Survivor of the Flood) Time Wraiths (Wayward Revelation).png|Time Wraiths (Servants of Nox) Show you the World (Season 7) * Main Villains: Anathos, Akamandis and Asterion * Secondary Villains: Angels Anathos (Justice Joslin).jpg|Anathos (Architect/First Creator) Akamandis (Henry Cavill).jpg|Akamandis (Architect/First Mover) Asterion (Stephen Amell).jpg|Asterion (Architect/First Modifier) Angels (Wayward Revelation).jpg|Angels (Messengers of God) Archons strike back (Season 8) * Main Villains: Yaldabaoth and The Beast * Secondary Villains: Archdemons (Diablo, Trigon, Baphomet and Abbadon), Archons and Demons God (Rob Benedict).jpg|Yaldabaoth (Shadow of God/Creator of Archons/The Writer) The Beast (Tom Ellis).jpg|The Beast (The Dragon of Revelation/Creator of Archdemons) Diablo (Colin Donell).jpg|Diablo (First Archdemon/Lord of Terror) Trigon (Tom Hiddleston).jpg|Trigon (Second Archdemon/Lord of Hatred) Baphomet (Robert Downey Jr).png|Baphomet (Third Archdemon/Lord of Disbelief) Abbadon (Matt Nable).jpeg|Abbadon (Fourth Archdemon/Lord of Destruction) Archons (Wayward Revelation).png|Archons (Servants of Yaldabaoth) Demons (Wayward Revelation).jpg|Demons (Corrupted Fallen Angels) The Trinity (Season 9) * Main Villains: Diablo, Trigon and Abbadon * Secondary Villains: Demons and Circles of Hell Diablo (Colin Donell).jpg|Diablo (God of the Trinity/Lord of Terror) Trigon (Tom Hiddleston).jpg|Trigon (King of the Trinity/Lord of Hatred) Abbadon (Matt Nable).jpeg|Abbadon (Soldier of the Trinity/Lord of Destruction) Demons (Wayward Revelation).jpg|Demons (Corrupted Fallen Angels) Hell Watchers (Wayward Revelation).jpg|Circles of Hell (Embodiments of the Nine Circles of Hell) Reaper of Souls (Season 10) * Main Villains: Malthael * Secondary Villains: Urzael and Grim Reapers Malthael (Callum Blue).jpg|Malthael (Only Necrosian/Right-Hand of Death) Urzael (Joel Courtney).jpg|Urzael (First Grim Reaper/Right-Hand of Malthae) Grim Reapers (Wayward Revelation).jpg|Grim Reapers (Elite Reapers) Cosmic Battle (Season 11) * Main Villains: Eternity, Infinity, Empathy and Thought * Secondary Villains: Chronotheists, Choromancers, Emotional Embodiments Eternity (Matthew McConaughey).jpg|Eternity (Cosmic Entity of Time/Opposite of Infinty) Infinity (Kylee Evans).jpg|Infinity (Cosmic Entity of Space/Opposite of Eternity) Empathy (Lily Collins).jpg|Empathy (Cosmic Entity of Instinct and Emotion/Opposite of Thought) Thought (François Arnaud).jpg|Thought (Cosmic Entity of Mind and Cognition/Opposite of Empathy) Aion (Amy Jackson).jpg|Aion (Chronotheist of Cycles) Chronos (Jason Dohring).jpg|Chronos (Chronotheist of Physical Time) Kairos (Jesse Rath).jpg|Kairos (Chronotheist of Metaphysical Time) Calliope (Tosin Cole).jpg|Calliope (Choromancer of Length) Ubico (Jodie Whittaker).jpg|Ubico (Choromancer of Width) Gemini (Mandip Gill).jpg|Gemini (Choromancer of Height) Pangea (Kay Panabaker).jpg|Pangea (Emotional Embodiment of Life/Incarnation of the White Color) Nekron (Baptiste Lecaplain).jpg|Nekron (Emotional Embodiment of Death/Incarnation of the Black Color) Odium (Nicholas Gonzalez).jpg|Odium (Emotional Embodiment of Hate/Incarnation of the Red Color) Akhlys (Danielle Panabaker).jpg|Akhlys (Emotional Embodiment of Despair/Incarnation of the Orange Color) Metus (Gabriel Luna).jpg|Metus (Emotional Embodiment of Fear/Incarnation of the Yellow Color) Orion (Alaina Huffman).jpg|Orion (Emotional Embodiment of Willpower/Incarnation of the Green Color) Tharsos (Evanna Lynch).jpg|Tharsos (Emotional Embodiment of Bravery/Incarnation of the Cyan Color) Spero (Amanda Seyfried).jpg|Spero (Emotional Embodiment of Hope/Incarnation of the Blue Color) Eros (Tom Welling).jpg|Eros (Emotional Embodiment of Love/Incarnation of the Purple Color) Have a bad dream (Season 12) * Main Villains: Icelos * Secondary Villains: Nocturne, Jano, Zs'Skayr and Nightmarians Her Awakening's Preparation (Season 13) * Main Villains: Darkest Offsprings * Secondary Villains: Endarkened Abyss (Sendhil Ramamurthy).jpg|Abyss (First Darkest Offspring/Darkest Offspring of Corruption) Armageddon (Wentworth Miller).jpg|Armageddon (Second Darkest Offspring/Darkest Offspring of Conclusion) Appolyon (Timothée Chalamet).jpg|Appolyon (Third Darkest Offspring/Darkest Offspring of Annihilation) Is or Is Not (Season 14) * Main Villains: Ayin and Satan * Secondary Villains: Omega, Appolyon and Endarkened Ayin (Ben McKenzie).jpg|Ayin (The Yin/The Nothingness) Satan (Jonathan Bennet).jpg|Satan (Satanist/Architect Grace Absorbed) Omega (Keanu Reeves).jpg|Omega (Primogenitus/The End) Appolyon (Timothée Chalamet).jpg|Appolyon (Third Darkest Offspring/Darkest Offspring of Annihilation) Before Creation comes Destruction (Season 15) * Main Villains: Ahriman * Secondary Villains: Arch-Daevas and Daevas Anti-God (Season 16) * Main Villains: Nemesis * Secondary Villains: Dharkon, Darkest Offsprings (Abyss, Armageddon and Appolyon), Ancient Ones (Mekhane, Nukvanak, Khahrahk, Elementor, Moloch and Chernabog), Very Old Ones, Endarkened, Cain, Samael, Apep, Demons, Chaos, Protogenoi (Ouranos, Tartarus, Erebus, and Nyx), Kronos,Titans and Deities